


сарай

by Asvan



Category: Disco Elysium (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Language, Fist Fights, Gen, Underage Drug Use, Underage Smoking, объебаться и не жить, соли спайсы и спиды мне ваще все до пизды
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:42:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29782521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asvan/pseuds/Asvan
Summary: В сарае у Куно воняет гнилым мясом, подростковым потом, краской, мефом – Куно собирается из этого запаха как ебаный конструктор, как король лежанки на теплотрассе, как стая подвальных крыс. Он утирает нос, раздраконивая мертвую слизистую, шмыгает, сплевывает на грязный пол и в упор смотрит на мента рядом. П***р. Сука. Его, Куно, сука. Мент достает из кармана желтых штанов (чтобы не было видно ссанины, наверное – но так ее даже виднее) пакетик с батиными спидами и осторожно ставит ее на прожженный стол. Голые бабы со стен тупо смотрят вперед, обхватив собственные обвисшие сиськи; Куно хочет им уебать – и кидает в ближайшую пустой пивной бутылкой.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	сарай

В сарае у Куно воняет гнилым мясом, подростковым потом, краской, мефом – Куно собирается из этого запаха как ебаный конструктор, как король лежанки на теплотрассе, как стая подвальных крыс. Он утирает нос, раздраконивая мертвую слизистую, шмыгает, сплевывает на грязный пол и в упор смотрит на мента рядом. П***р. Сука. Его, Куно, сука. Мент достает из кармана желтых штанов (чтобы не было видно ссанины, наверное – но так ее даже виднее) пакетик с батиными спидами и осторожно ставит ее на прожженный стол. Голые бабы со стен тупо смотрят вперед, обхватив собственные обвисшие сиськи; Куно хочет им уебать – и кидает в ближайшую пустой пивной бутылкой. Стекло разлетается; мент матерится и пытается втащить Куно по шее, но Куно моложе, Куно быстрее, и Куно уворачивается, харкнув на ментовскую зеленую с отливом туфлю. Как майский жук. Как бензин. Мент делит меф (ха! Куно хрюкает вслух) на две кривые кучки и равняет свою перочинным ножом. Занюхивает. Куно отпихивает его в сторону и сметает свою дорогу сам. Дорогу в Найт-сити. Ебать. Поехали! 

Мент достает портативный магнитофон (Куно видел его в ломбарде – думал спиздить, но так и не собрался) и подрубает микстейп ван Эйка. Стены сарая дрожат; свиная голова подпрыгивает на месте, очертания ее плывут, как будто в мазуте, и Куно начинает *рэйвить*. Он, и его сука, и призраки туч саранчи, и крысы – армия, идущая захватывать город мечты. Куно дрожит и сглатывает ставшие тяжелыми сопли, встряхивает головой и с ревом влетает в ментовское пивное пузо. Мент, покачнувшись, падает в стену и, кажется, сблевывает. Куно похуй. Куно трясет. Куно в ярости. Куно счастлив. Куно ослеп. Куно пытается выцарапать менту глаза. Тяжелое бесформенное тело вылетает вперед, давит весом, откидывает к стене – в сарае тесно, но в Найт-сити *хуева туча* места. Куно задыхается, размазывает какую-то непонятную хуйню по лицу и снова несется вперед, как таран – он хочет убивать. Бабы на стенах смотрят на него, обнажив адские дыры ртов, и швабры их сожженных волос занимают все место в комнате, не давая дышать. Шлюхи. Нахуй их. Надо сжечь все к хуям. 

Мент опрокидывает его на пол хуком в челюсть, и Куно чувствует языком много теплой крови. Что-то еще? Зуб. Куно сплевывает вверх, попадая себе же в глаз, и загадывает желание – чтоб мент сдох. Ментовская зеленая туфля вдавливает куновское расп****ашенное ебало в пол. Не сдох. Мент наклоняется вниз, выблевывая: «Не рыпайся». Куно шлет его на хуй и получает каблуком по брови.

«Э! Бля. Мусор. Надо тут все сжечь к хуям. Дай я встану»

Туфля поднимается, и Куно рывком поднимается на ноги, а потом скрючивается обратно – башка плывет и нечем дышать, и мент рядом воняет перегаром.

«Сига есть?» - Куно не глядя протягивает руку куда-то вверх и получает мятую астру. Прикуривает, зажигая спичку из кармана о подошву, и глубоко затягивается. Легче не становится.

«Чем жечь-то будешь, пироман?» - по голосу слышно, что где-то там сверху мент угорает. Смешно ему, бля. Куно ща всем покажет, уссутся от смеха. Музон на фоне говорит ему танцевать и убивать, и Куно, бля, намерен это сделать.

В куче тряпья в углу лежит канистра, прибереженная на особый случай, и Куно думает, что особее уже не будет. Содрав крышку, он начинает обходить сарай по периметру, оставляя за собой радужный след, а остатки выливает менту на обувь, за что снова получает по башке. Куно похуй. Куно режиссер этого ебаного театра и намерен *зажечь*. 

Мир вокруг плывет, наполненный гулом Найт-сити, и Куно на минуту теряется – его плавно вжимает в дощатую стену, и шлюхи с розовыми кошачьими языками сдирают ему кожу с локтей. Становится темно. Становится светло. 

Куно на ощупь находит себя снаружи сарая и снаружи Найт-сити. Он отключился? Вот же блядство. Солнце село, и фиолетовое небо в полосатых разводах облаков уже не выжигает глаза. Рядом с ним, присев на корточки, курит мент.

«Ну чего, Куно, зажигать-то будем? Или зассал?»

«Иди на хуй, это сарай Куно, и Куно сам решает, жечь его или нет. Если сжечь сарай то будет негде бошки хранить – так что сарай нужен. Куно может сжечь мусора, мусор никому на хуй не упал!»

«Значит, зассал», - мент тяжело поднимается на ноги, втыкая окурок в землю под ногами, и уходит, прихрамывая на левую ногу. Куно ему хорошо тогда втащил. Успокоенный этой мыслью, Куно заползает обратно в сарай и вырубается.


End file.
